The Illegitimate Child
by LaneE8U
Summary: Set in the modern world: Rumor has it that Gaara is an illegitimate child. His father is the chairman of a large corporation, who seems to be buying the rumor. His mother, however, swears that she never cheated on his father. A DNA test later confirms the rumor. Thus Gaara swears to only live for himself, and love no one. What happens when a pink hair punk step into his life?
1. The Beginning

**Cover Image (c) kivi1230. DEVIANTART. Permission Granted.**

* * *

**A/N:  
***I checked the Reader Traffic and noticed how more than half of the readers that clicked open this fanfic DID NOT continue on to chapter 2. I admit, I have the tendency to make the beginnings slow moving. Chapters 1, 2 & 3 can be treated as insightful background info. If you are a reader that absolutely can't stand slow paced chapters, SKIP TO CHAPTER 3 (trust me, you will not miss any major chunk of the plot. Chapter 3 summarizes chapters 1 & 2 in a way), although it is recommended for you to read from the beginning.******

**Chapter 1 is written in third person (in future chapters, the POV will be switching). And it focuses on life when Gaara is still in his mother's womb.  
This chapter thus features Karura, Gaara's mother; Temari, Gaara's elder sister; and Kankuro, Gaara's elder brother.  
As for the romance between Gaara and Sakura, it will be in later chapters. Please bear patience. I expect this fanfic to be 20+ chapters.  
And be reminded, this fanfic is set in modern time.**

* * *

**THE ILLEGITIMATE CHILD **

_A Naruto Fan-fiction_

Naruto-Rated: T-English-GAARA & SAKURA H.

CHAPTER 1- The Beginning

Ah, here comes the kick. Karura massages her protruded belly very gently. It has grown. Karura's face softens and manages a smile. The bigger her belly, the happier she feels. Because inside is her precious baby boy. Just last month the ultrasound has confirmed it. Karura lets out a soft chuckle. She remembers the joy on her husband's face. "Another one? This is truly a time for celebration! Karura, you must rest well for the benefit of our son!" he has said. Though the joy on his face was apparent, Karura felt uneasy about it. Just a bit, she swears. _Why do I doubt the sincerity of it? _Karura cannot help but questioned once more.

"Mama, mama. Kan's doing it again! Taking out diaper! Ewy." Karura's oldest daughter, four-year-old Temari comes running and yelling, interrupting Karura's flow of thoughts. Temari's footsteps are loud against the wooden glazed floor.

Karura grins. "Well then Temari, please do the honor of leading the way." Temari likes it when her mother speaks formally.

"Yes, yes, Mama, come this way!" Temari yells happily, running once again across the floor into the hallway and then into the play room, where toys of all sorts pile up at every corner. There, three-year-old Kankuro sits and struggles to pull out his diaper. It is not the first time.

"My little Kankuro, how many times have I told you not to?" says Karura, going over to her son and picking him up. She brings him to the living room where a mat lays for changing the diaper. "Next time, just tell Mama, and I'll change it." Little Kankuro says "Diaper. Mama change." in reply.

After the diaper change, Temari yawns and asks, "Mama, time for nap yet?"

Karura looks at the grandfather clock above the TV. 2:20 PM. "You're right! Nap time is to be proceeded then."

"Wait," whines Temari, "story first."

"Very well then. Which one do you want to hear?"

Temari wonders. As she wondered, the crashing waves of outside can be heard. The living room is connected to the balcony. And it all faces the seashore. The perfect scenery and crashing of the waves always enlighten the mood.

"No fairytales. I want to hear 'bout you and papa love story," says Temari finally.

"This will be your tenth time hearing it then!"

"I don't care. I don't mind. I never tire of it, can hear it all the time!"

Karura laughs, "Oh you sly little Temari. Just like your Papa sometimes. Anyhow, should I start with the beginning?"

"Of course!" Temari nods.

"Before we start—" Karura strokes Temari's blonde hair. "—Look at you, growing bigger each day. Your green eyes resemblance mine really well."

"Silly Mama. We are mother and daughter! Duh!"

"You're right! And Kankuro—"

Just then, Kankuro moves closer to Karura and leans on her. "Papa looks me?"

"It's the other way around, silly. You're the one that looks like Papa, especially with your auburn hair and eyes, dearest."

Temari jumps in. "That's not fair. I wanna look like Papa."

Karura puts on a stern face. "What," she says. "You do not wish to look like me?"

Temari runs to Karura and sits next to her on the other side. "Never mind. I, Temari, don't want to look like a man. Papa's manly!"

Temari ends up chanting, "Manly Papa. He pees standing up! Manly Papa. He pees standing up!" She goes about the room, stomping her feet and flinging her arms into the air, exaggerating and moving along with her chant.

Karura cannot help but let out a wholehearted laugh. "Now you got that right!" With that, Temari and Kankuro join in with the laughter.

"Don't forget the brother right here," Temari bursts out, placing her tiny hands on Karura's belly. "Feels funny."

"Why, that is because he's kicking."

"He doesn't like me?"

"No, no, it is purely a sign of affection."

"Aha! Hooray, brother likes me. Mama, what's his name?"

Karura suddenly turns silent. Her whole expression changes, the smile leaving her face.

"Well, Mama? You hear?" asks Temari.

Karura fakes a weak smile to reassure Temari. "I-I-I do not know about that. I mean, your father has been so busy lately. He should be back in time from one of his business trips. But-but, I do plan to name our baby boy right here… Gaara. Anyhow, let's begin the love story between your father and me now."

Temari is puzzled, seeing the worried expression on Karura's face. But as soon as Karura begins the story, all seems to be well.

At least for now.


	2. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

**I present you Chapter 2! Quick note; this is Karura's POV. Currently building the foundation of the fanfic. (:**

**Oh and also since we don't know the Fourth Kazehage's name, I gave him the name Kaze (meaning: "cold", OR it can also mean "wind")! Sorry guys for my lack of creativity! I am also aware that Japanese names are usually three syllables and Kaze only has two. Sorry again!**

* * *

**THE ILLEGITIMATE CHILD**

_A Naruto Fan-fiction_

Naruto-Rated: T-English-GAARA & SAKURA H.

* * *

CHAPTER 2- Welcome Home

I will live for my children.  
I will die for them.

And I say it to myself every single day**. **The heavens have blessed Kaze and me with them; they are our glory. Temari. Kankuro... and this current baby in my belly, waiting to be born into this world.

Kaze and I attended the same university, and he was the man rumored to be very rich, but very dangerous. His eyes were the reason most ladies backed away. They were known to be dark and menacing. But ever since I saw him for the first time during graduation, I couldn't get those dark eyes out of my mind. They were really, really attractive; sure, they were kind of scary but I found them mysterious and intriguing. In fact I was the one that had asked him out.

I can still recall the day when Kaze asked me to marry him. He's a man of pride, not knowing how to say the simple words of "I love you". It'd take him forever to have enough courage to give me a hug. The simple act of buying a bunch of roses is something that'd never crossed his mind. Even though he is not a romantic person, I felt his dedication, just by the way he had stared at me; the way he had held my hand. When our body collided for the first time in making love, I truly felt it... it was all so real. So close. The pounding of my heart. The pounding of his. It was all in the same rhythm.

"Marry me," was simply what he'd said on our third anniversary. And I had accepted it right away. Then there went the engagement ring through my finger, forever locking Ken's and my heart together. He even confessed how he went through a month of no sleep just to go through books and articles of "how to propose to your girlfriend". Of course in the end, he could not make himself say all the cheesy and romantic words suggested.

And to show that he was ready to be a father, he said it in his own way, "Karura, I want to be a father. And you are the only woman in this world who can help me become one."How odd. I wondered how many times he had practiced the line to himself and the mirror. But through the years when Kaze inherited his father's company, he was better with his speech and expressing thoughts.

Our first child was Temari, meaning to "to wind by hand". She has my green eyes and blonde hair. But the shape of her fingers, palms, feet, and face structure is very much like Kaze's. I can never forget these little details. Kaze and I named her Temari, because we want her to handle difficult situations in life swiftly. It is all for the best.

Just a year later, heavens blessed Kaze and me with Kankuro. Kankuro has Kaze's eyes and hair. But I swear, Kankuro's laughs were enough to lighten up the whole atmosphere. I hope he keeps laughing and smiling to live a long life.

To be honest, ever since Kaze became the chairman, he's been coming home less and less, going from flights to flights to attend to business trips. He's too much of a workaholic, so it has taken three years for us to have another child—the child right here in my belly.

"I'm back."

Oh heavens! It's Kaze's voice! He's back from his three weeks business trip!

I run to the door to greet him. "Welcome back!" There I put my arms around his neck and peck him passionately on the cheeks. My belly makes it a little difficult though.

To my surprise, he doesn't return the pecks like he'd normally do. What has happened? I step back to get a good look at him. He's gotten skinnier. His face is impassive. I force myself to smile. "W-w-what is it, dear?"

"Forgive me, Karura. Blame it on jet leg."His words are soft. Oh how I've missed his voice. Normally we would talk over the phone when he's away, but recently my calls won't go through.

"I'll prepare a bath for you then!" I say happily.

But just as I turn around and proceed to walk the bathroom, Kaze holds one of my arms and brings me close to him. He wraps his arms around me from behind, rubbing my belly...transferring his warmth to me and our son.

"Don't bother," says he. "Are Temari and Kankuro asleep?"

I nod. "Yes they are asleep. Should I wake them, dear?"

"No. I've brought them presents from Italy." He unwraps his arms around me and opens the suitcase lying by the door. He takes out two gift bags. A smile finally appears on his face. "I'm sure they'd like it."

Then he stands and puts on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

Odd how he doesn't mention _anything _about the baby son here inside my belly.

He turns around. "I'm going to company to finish some paperwork."

"But you just returned!" I cry—a little too loudly.

Kaze shrugs. "I have some serious follow-ups to do."

"Wait," I walk to him and take his hands into mine. "What should we name our son here?"

He looks straight ahead and releases his hands away from mine. "Er, I'm sure you have a name in mind. Name it whatever you like." It?

"Is 'Gaara' alright then?"

"Such an egoistic name. You do know it means 'a demon that only loves himself' right?"

"Oh no, Kaze. You know the meaning delves deeper than—"

Before I can finish, my belly starts to hurt. A twisting feeling takes over. It is the same pain I feel as I am ready to give birth to Temari and Kankuro... no wait, this pain is much more overwhelming! I feel it... liquid running down against my legs. Oh heavens, no, no. Please, not now. No, no, no, the due date is supposed to be eight weeks away! Oh heavens.

Hang in there, Gaara.


	3. Save the Mother

**Author's Note: **

**Yesterday when I updated Chapter 2, I forgot to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving! Stay thankful. Today is the 23****rd**** of Nov. 2012, and here I present you Chapter 3. The only reason I am updating so quickly is because I am on my Thanksgiving break (4 days hurrah)! On regular basis, I expect myself to update once every week. It really depends on my schoolwork.  
**

**Please leave a review! Feel free to follow this fanfic (make my day!). And share it with your friends if you find it likeable. (: **

***This chapter is written in Yashamaru's POV* Enjoy!**

* * *

**THE ILLEGITIMATE CHILD  
**

_A Naruto Fan-fiction  
_

Naruto-Rated: T-English-GAARA & SAKURA H.

* * *

Chapter 3-Save the Mother

12:45 AM-January 19, 1996-A Friday

The name's Yashamaru. Right now I'm in my car, making my way to *Chiharu Hospital. Never in my life have I ever driven so fast. 85 mph. Ah, another red light. Gods, forgive me but I'm passing through this one. Surprising how no police cars are in sight, patrolling. Surprising how I haven't hit someone yet. Perhaps today the gods are in my favor. I hope.

Finally, I've made it. I make my way out of the car and bang the door shut. I'm walking as quickly as my legs can manage. Wait, did I lock my car? Oh, forget it. My thoughts seem to escape me. Like a machine, I'm malfunctioning. I can feel the pounding of my heart behind my eyes. Never thought it could be possible.

"Sir, you're in a restricted area right now," comes a voice. I turn around to find a woman dressed in white. Oh yeah, she's someone you'd call a nurse. Right, she's a nurse.

I want to apologize and ask for help to find my sister, but words fail me. Nothing comes out. Sweat is making its way to the surface of my skin. I can feel it. Fuck, I don't even know how I end up in this room!

Seeing that I have no reply, the nurse says, "Are you trying to find a patient?"

Smart woman. "Y-yes, please," I manage.

"Okay, go down into this corridor and turn left and you'll find the main desk."

I know what she has just said but somehow I've forgotten the directions that she'd pointed to.

She sighs. "Well sir, follow me."

I follow and soon we arrive to the main desk. All we did was walk down the corridor and turn left. How can I fail to remember such a simple instruction? A surge of heat colors my cheeks. I probably look like a radish head. What a bad comparison.

"How may I help you, mister?" asks the lady behind the desk.

"Karura! She's my sister. What's her room?" I reply rapidly. I am sounding so rough right now.

Gods, why does it seem like this lady is typing too slow? Hurry up. How hard is it to type in Karura?

Seeing my agitated expression, the lady gives me a glare. "Young man, I understand your desire to see your sister right away, but would you please stop tapping your fingers?"

I'm tapping my fingers? I look to my right… yes indeed I am.

"Just give me the goddamn room number," I cannot help but say.

I expect a deadly comeback from the lady but instead, her eyes widen at the screen. Oh no, what is it now?

"I'm sorry, sir, but there is no Karura in our database."

What! What is this fucking nonsense? "What—"

"Wait a second," comes another voice. It turns out the nurse that has brought me here is still by my side. "Isn't she the patient that came in three hours ago?"

The lady behind the desk shrugs. "Possibly. She's still in the emergency room. It's probably her though. She has one stubborn husband who refuses to hand in the registration."

What, how could this woman say such insolent words?!

I scream, "How could you say that? My sister's baby is not supposed to be due today! You guys are handling a preterm birth right now. How do you expect the husband to have time to give in the goddamn registration? You should be fired up your fucking ass!"

The lady gasps. "And you expect me to know your sister's name and room number right off my head? This is a hospital, sir. And you are expected to watch your—"

The nurse next to me cuts in, "—forget it, Laura. I'll take this gentleman to the emergency waiting room."

"Please." I say.

Once we arrive to the emergency waiting room, I thank the nurse and she walks away. Here, I see Kaze—better known as my brother-in-law. He is sitting with his face buried into his hands. He doesn't seem to notice my presence. For some reason, this very sight makes me feel angry. I rush to him and take him by the collar.

"My sister is inside," I point to the emergency door a foot away from us. "Why aren't you in there to support her?"

To my surprise, the great Kaze does not yank off my hands away from his collar. His dark eyes are red, but there isn't a single tear in sight.

"Well? Reply me!" Normally I have a lot of respect for this man. He's a brilliant business man, and I have served him in the past. But right now, I cannot force myself to be gentle with him. I don't like the sight of him like this… he doesn't seem to… care about Karura… as much as before.

"The doctor and nurses can handle it," comes his reply.

This rotten bastard. "And you call yourself a man?"

He smirks and breaks into a sardonic laugh, finally yanking my clenched fists off his collar.

"What is your problem?" I demand. Why is he acting like—wait… could it be he had heard the rumor?... that goddamn rumor?

As if being able to read my mind, he says, "Yes, I've heard that rumor. More than once, actually."

"And you believe it?!"

"Uncertain, that's all. Rumors just don't come out of the blue."

"And so you're saying there's truth to it?"

"Exactly."

"Are you out of your mind? I swear to gods—Karura is faithful! You know her as much as I do."

"Who knows what she's capable of when I'm away?"

What is this man thinking? Before I can reply, the door swings open and out comes the doctor. He turns to me.

"Ah," he says, "you must be the brother. What resemblances!"

"Yes, I am," I say, "Would you please tell me how's my sister's doing?"

His face turns stern. "Even with all the advanced equipments we have, it all comes down to whether we save the baby or the mother—"

"Save the mother," Kaze cuts in without even a slight hesitation.

The doctor gulps. "Well, that is how I have planned it too, but when I asked the mother, she demanded me to save her son. So—congratulations, mister. You have now a baby son! We just need to keep him under—"

"—how about my wife?"

The doctor shakes his head. "I'm afraid she will be in the hands of the gods soon. We've tried—"

"I should have waited a little bit longer for the private jet and take my wife to the best hospital in this country! You are one worthless doctor."

The doctor doesn't seem to be offended though. "Well, step in while your wife is still breathing."

With that, Kaze and I rush into the room. Karura lies in the bed… with the baby in her arms. My nephew is so tiny, and it breaks my heart. But seeing Karura's paleness hammers my heart even more.

Her focus is all on the baby in her arms. She whispers, "What a small, feeble child… but no matter what happens, I'll always protect you, Gaara." So this dear nephew of mine is to be named Gaara. Welcome to the world, kiddo.

Tears start slipping down Karura's face. My eyes begin to moisten too.

"…Karura," says Kaze finally.

Karura looks up and finally notices us. For the first time, she doesn't try to hide her sobbing. "Th-this is ou-our Gaara, Ka-ka-kaze."

Please Kaze, do not bring up the subject of that darn rumor.

Kaze inches closer to Karura and sits on the edge of the bed, wiping away Karura's tears. Thank gods he still has his common sense. But that's when I notice the way he looks at Gaara… he looks at him with—hatred. Intense hatred.

Karura probably notices it too, for she says, "He is our son."

Kaze closes his eyelids in response. He leans down and kisses Karura on the forehead. "I know. Don't worry, Temari and Kankuro are safe. I have hired a caretaker."

Why the hell is he avoiding the subject? But Karura only gives a small nod in return. "Yashamaru…?"

"I am here," I respond immediately, rushing to her side. I hold her hand. "At your service, sister."

She finally smiles. "Doubtless. Promise me to take care of Gaara when Kaze's no-n-not available." She is heaving rapidly to make out the words.

Blobs of tears begin falling onto my hands that held hers. These blobs are a mixture of mine and hers, where the promise is wordlessly agreed to.

Kaze is silent. He takes Karura's other hand and holds. But just then, Karura releases both of our hands. She moves her hands and caresses tiny Gaara.

"I'll always protect you," she mumbles once more. "Gaara."

And very gradually like that, I watch her eyelids droop and make their final shut.

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

***Chiharu is not a real hospital. **

**I know Yashamaru is out of character with the short-temper depicted in this fanfic. Sorry! But I did it for the sake of the emotions in this chapter. And I did extract one of Karura's quotes from the manga!**


	4. Cherry Blossoms and and the Clichés

**Author's Note:**

**Here comes Sakura Haruno, fourteen years into the future. **

***Background Info: The Japanese school system, unsurprisingly, is very different. School starts in April and ends in March the following year. Elementary school has six years (grade 1-6). Junior High School has three years (grade 7-9). High School has three years (grade 10-12). Starting in this chapter, Sakura has just started her first semester of grade 9, which is her last year in Junior High School***

**I am sorry that this chapter is not lengthy enough! I'll try harder in the upcoming chapters. Btw, I changed my writing style slightly so I can get the tone I wanted for this chapter. Thanks to a very dear friend of mine with some helping!**** Future chapters will not be written in the same tone.**

* * *

Chapter 4-Cherry Blossoms and the Clichés

If you were to take a walk in Hinokoku Prefecture, you may find yourself in Konoha, the most diverse village of the prefecture. A quick look around you—you will see human beings like yourself with hair of blazing colors. Hair colors of red, white, pink, and neon green. Or if you are lucky enough, someone may have dyed their hair with a variety of colors altogether. And if you step out of Konoha, the diversity instantly fades away, for there are no more colors to be seen. Human beings outside of Konoha, in the Hinokoku Prefecture, are very normal, mind you.

Anyway let's switch our focus back to Konoha. Inhale, please. You smell it? Do you smell the spring? Do you smell the cherry blossoms of this lovely April? Here is where our clichés come in.

Sakura Haruno is running under the rows of cherry blossoms. She's late. And the teachers will not take lateness very kindly. Especially when this is a start of a whole new school year. Oh Sakura—her name, what a coincident! I must mention that she has neck length pink hair. What a perfect match to her name and the current cherry blossoms that she is being showered with. She is wearing one of those sailor uniforms. But her black painted nails are very visible. So is her black lipstick. It contrasts with her hair. Light pink and black do not look well together.

"Sakura!" comes a shout, "Wait up!"

Sakura stops and turns around and finds the one and only one—Naruto Uzumaki. He's a blonde. With blue eyes. That's what you get for having a German father and a Scottish mother. Many years ago, fate has brought them together in Konoha.

"You slowpoke!" Sakura replies with rage finding its way to her. "Run faster! You're going to make—you know what? Screw this, catch up if you can."

Sakura decides to full speed ahead. With all his might, Naruto manages to catch up with Sakura's inhumane speed.

"G-g-good morning, Saku-kura," Naruto manages to say. They are still running.

"Humph," Sakura frowns, "You think this is the right time to give a morning greeting?"

"Hey, being late is not a big deal."

"Yes it is! Unlike you, I actually care. It's only the second week into the first semester and I'm late! This will be my fourth time."

"Why so serious, of all sudden? It's so not you, Sakura."

"Then perhaps you do not know me as well as you think you do. This goes on our transcript for high school! I do not want to risk my chances."

Naruto cannot help but let out a laugh at Sakura's attitude. "You can take a chance with me. Ladies love me!"

Sakura turns and gives Naruto one of her death glares. "You know very well that I'm referring to high schools." With that, she kicks Naruto in the shin.

This is where we must let out a sigh. Wrong timing, Naruto.

Cherry blossoms raging at their finest.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sakura and Naruto, a limo—(yes, a limo; despite the diversity of Konoha, a limo is still a rare sight)—stands a several feet away from them. Inside sits a boy of the same age—14— with dashing natural red auburn hair. His left forehead is embedded with the elegant tattoo愛—its strokes bear the meaning, Love. His eyes are so dark that people often mistaken them to be eyeliners, when in truth, not even eyeliners can produce such permanent accuracy and lines. The pupil of his green eyes are so naturally light that they seem unnatural. And having to witness Sakura's violent act towards Naruto, his face remains impassive. But he allows himself to utter the word, "Pathetic."


	5. The Disappearance of the Cat

**A/N: Ugh, sorry for the slow update! I've just moved to NYC recently and witnessed snow for the first time of my life! It's not as impressive as I thought it'd be but still made my day!  
New Year's 3 days away! Happy Holidays and look forward to a whole new year. (:**

Chapter 5- The Disappearance of the Cat

"Sakura, I can't walk home with you today," Naruto enters Sakura's classroom with a saddened face. "Gah, stupid errands!"

Sakura shrugs in return, locking her briefcase. "No loss on my side."

Naruto pouts. "You do know it's the best part of my—,"

"Don't you need to run?" Sakura checks her wrist watch.

"Ah shit!" Naruto springs to the heel of his feet. "See you tomorrow then, Sakura!" He gives Sakura one of his brightest smiles before running out the room.

Sakura lets out a sigh of relief. She is not that dense. It's not like she doesn't know of how Naruto feels about her… She just doesn't want to admit to it. Not yet, at least. Her mother has always been strict about her dating. Her father's pretty chill about it. But Sakura herself agrees with her mother. She's not ready. _I'm leaving dating for High School,_ she thinks to herself. Besides, she has always treated Naruto as a childhood friend—_and nothing more._

Naruto doesn't make her heart pound like the way Sasuke, of class 3-C, does. Sasuke is Mister Popular. The All-too-perfect one.

Sakura blushes at the faint thought of Sasuke. His jetblack chin-length hair…. His onyx eyes. They're all too wonderful. Especially the way he walks… it's all too graceful and mysterious. But she can only let out sigh. Sasuke doesn't even know of her existence. Typical. Too many girls are swooning over him already. _What are my chances?_

With that, Sakura makes the final check of locking her briefcase and proceeds to walk to her shoe locker on the first floor.

And it's raining outside, Sakura just realizes. The rain is soft, splattering lightly against the school windows. Rain makes Sakura gloomy. She can't help it. She frowns. _Well, I better hurry home then._

As she hurries down the staircase, her friend Ino Yamanaka sees her and waves.

"Sakura!" Ino screams, with her blonde pony-tail swaying gently behind her. Sakura has no choice but to stop right where she is on the step, as Ino makes her way to the staircase.

Sakura cannot help but smile. Ino, the brilliant friend that always radiates cheerfulness and determination. Sakura actually owes a lot to Ino. Without Ino, she won't be standing here today with confidence.

"Are you heading home?" Ino asks, looking deep into Sakura's eyes. Ino always makes eye contact with people. It's hard to lie to her, especially with her light blue eyes staring deep into your very soul.

Sakura nods. "I am. Is there anything important?"

Ino clasps her hands together. "Want to go to a club meeting with me? I'm pretty sure you still have to earn a little more club credits."

"I really need to head home," replies Sakura uneasily. It's true she still needs to earn more club credit, but she feels too overwhelmed right now. _Blame the weather._

Ino puts her hands on her hip. "Fine, fine. Don't expect me to ask again." It hurts her ego. And so she walks away with a faint wave of good-bye.

Sakura continues on down the flights of stairs.

* * *

The rain turns out to be a huge downpour. And Sakura does not have an umbrella.

As she walks through the heavy rainfall, she cannot help but to cuss at herself repeatedly for her stupidity. "Ugh, I should have listened to mother and brought an umbrella!" she screams through her clenched teeth.

She picks up her pace and breaks into a run. But just as she turns at the corner, she finds a cat there. It's not kitten. It's a cat, a fat one. Its fur is white but tinted with black spots. It's actually normal to find a cat on the street. There are always cats roaming. But this particular one is like no other cat.

Sakura, feeling sympathy, kneels down. This cat is bleeding from its right leg. Sakura is afraid to touch it, afraid of the diseases the cat might possess. That is when she realizes the cat is pregnant.

"I really don't get you…" Sakura whispers. "You're a mother-to-be yet you fail to find a shelter from the rain. But who can blame you when you have a bad leg like that?"

The cat hisses in reply.

"Well, I guess this rain is enough to make anyone gloomy and not think logically."

As if being able to understand the human language, the cat's face seems to soften—just a bit.

Sakura is no vet—yet she has a feeling that this cat is not only suffering from a bleeding leg...but hunger too.

"Oh, what am I to do with you?" says Sakura. "I can't bring you home. Mother has always disapproved of pets… I wish she isn't such a typical, strict mother—pah, that reminds me. It's always either her way or the highway. That mother."

The cat only sits still with the rain beating down on her fur.

"You probably think I'm crazy! If only you can speak…hang on a sec." She goes through her briefcase in hope to find a clean cloth. No luck. She has no choice but to do what people in movies do—she rips a part of her white sailor uniform and wraps it around the cat's wound. It takes some struggle since the cat did not trust Sakura at first. But Sakura somehow manages. She's willing to touch the cat even though there are possible diseases.

"Okay, we managed that wound. Now if only…I have food on me," Sakura suddenly realizes how near she is from the supermarket. "Actually, if I were to turn left and run a few alleyways down, I'll be at the main street where the supermarket is."

She stands up. "Fear not, cat. Wait for me here. I have a few 100 yens. I can manage to buy bread for you." Sakura knows people will be staring at her as soon as step onto the main street. A middle school student without an umbrella, who is therefore disgustingly wet with her uniform partly ripped at the bottom. People will not take it too lightly. Worse, a neighbor might recognize Sakura and ruins her family's face. _My family doesn't have a good reputation anyway,_Sakura concludes. That's because her parents are both Europeans. Sakura has dyed her dirty blonde pink.

She takes her hand and gently wipes the area under her eyes. As expected, her eyeliner is smeared by the rain. Her black lipstick's probably pretty messed up too. That's what she gets for buying cheap make-ups.

But Sakura decides to go into the main street anyway—for the sake of this mother-to-be cat.

* * *

While Sakura is away, a peculiar limo pulls to a stop near the corner in which the cat rests. The passenger door opens and out comes a strange boy with red auburn hair. Yes he is the boy with the Ai tattoo and heavy, natural eyeliners. He does not care for the rain even though he has an umbrella inside the limo. As his hair is weighed down by the rain, he looks down at the cat. One minute… two minutes…five minutes. He just stares down at the cat—his face portraying no emotion of any kind. After six minutes, he reaches down for the cat. The cat tries fighting this stranger off but the boy somehow manages to put her into the limo—in a rather gentle manner.

"Where to go, master?" the personal driver asks once the boy shuts the door closed.

"The local animal shelter of this place," replies the boy plainly.

* * *

When Sakura returns with the nicely wrapped warm bread,

the cat is gone.


	6. Gaara's Arrival

**A/N: For those that like to read in first person narrative... here's Sakura's. As a bonus for the upcoming 2013 Valentine's Day, I'll upload Chapter 7 ahead of the scheduled date ;) **

Chapter 6-Gaara's Arrival

Gaara, Gaara.

Everyone has been talking about this boy all day! Who exactly is he? I hear his father is a big shot, currently managing one of the largest corporations in the world. What is this big shot's son doing here now? Rumors can be so incredibly ridiculous. The logic just doesn't flow.

"Hey, are you even listening?!"

Right, I'm in the middle of one of Ino's fantasizing rants.

"Sakura, even if you're not listening, the least you could do is pretend to show a degree of interest!" Ino scolds.

"I'm sorry," I reply. "Please continue." I smile, displaying my sincerity.

A self-satisfied spreads across Ino's face. "Believe it or not, I actually saw this new transfer kid in the morning!"

For some reason, this gathers the attention of most of the girls in the classroom. They literally drop everything they're doing and gather around Ino.

"Tell more," they plead.

This is wasting my time. So much for these rumors. This Gaara might just turns to be opposite of these rumors. Instead of handsome and "one of a kind", he might just be downright ordinary. Oh, how I'd love to see the disappointment in people's face.

I figure I'm being too harsh right now. Eh. I could honestly care less. I don't even know why I can be such a cold-hearted person… I guess everyone has one of these days.

Oh, Sasuke. I can't help myself but to have his image pop into my head. The very thought of him seems to make my heart melt. Yet it burns. Because I know it's impossible between him and I. Without really knowing it, I let out a fangirl squeal. Sasuke, you flawless beast!

When I open my eyes, I see all the girls staring at me. I can feel the blush of my cheeks. Ino shoots me a suspicious glare.

"Don't tell me you have seen him too," she says.

"Er, who?" my face is still burning.

"Gaara."

Phew. To this day, I haven't told anyone of my crush on Sasuke. Before I can reply, Naruto comes in. Life saver!

"Hey Sakura, let's eat lunch together!" he shouts joyfully. "The cherry blossoms won't be blooming by tomorrow. Let's enjoy the last of it together."

I stand up, taking my bento. Great timing, Naruto. I smile at Ino. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I got—"

"—just get out of my face." Ino can be so cruel with her words, but she means it to be taken lightly.

Outside, Naruto and I sit on a bench under the school's cherry blossoms. The petals are as mesmerizing as ever. The way they flow gently to the ground… it calms me. If only I can flow like that, careless and carefree… I inhale. The smell never fails to calm me either. Naruto is babbling on and on, but I am hypnotized by the blossoms. My mind is drifting…into this—

—"Sakura!" Naruto whispers into my right ear. It sends shivers through my skin. This idiot!

I shoot him a death-by-glare. "What is it?" I know Naruto for too long, so I just can't make myself to be too polite with him.

Despite my coldness, Naruto still gives me one of his signature grins. Happy and wide. "We have 15 minutes before the bell rings for next class. Better dig in and have no regrets!" He gives me a thumb up. That is when I notice how he doesn't have a bento box. He has a warm, white bun.

Without a word, I take the bun off his hand and give him my bento box. He's been eating buns two weeks in a row now.

He gives me a puzzled look.

"Don't look at me like that," I say. "I have a sudden crave for a bun today." I lie. But Naruto understands my intention. He's not as idiotic as he makes himself to be.

He's an orphan ever since he's in elementary. Having nowhere to really go, he lives in a shelter ran by this village. White buns are usually what he can manage at lunch. He wants no pity, of course. But I admit—these white buns are plain in taste. It'd be a whole different story if it's filled with red bean paste or pork.

"Thank you…," he whispers before digging into the bento box.

I take small bites of the bun as I continue to watch the petals fall. That is when I notice something red behind a bush in the distant. It's so weird…. Is there a person behind it? But it's not moving at all.

"Naruto, I'm going to check out something," I stand up. "You can drop by the finished bento to my classroom during in-between class time."

Without waiting for his reply, I run to the bush that's across the yard. Our school's yard is large so it actually takes me one or two minutes to reach the bush. Forgetting that there are low fences protecting the bush area, I must have tripped. Because the next instant I blinked—I am on the grass with my knees and elbows burning a little. Good thing I've tripped on grass. But that doesn't stop me from being scratched by all the rocks scattered throughout.

When I gather myself up… a boy of red hair... heavy eyeliners… extremely pale skin… an Ai tattoo on the forehead slowly opens his eyes. His eyes are in a very, very light shade of green. That is when I realize—gah! He's been sleeping against a bush the whole time! Why the hell… more importantly, _how_ the hell can he manage to sleep _against_ a bush? Why not against the tree or on the ground?

…Is he even a student of this school?! He is wearing no uniform! Yet how does he manage to get in? Aren't tattoos a taboo for middle school students? So why the hell is he wearing one. He is wearing no expression at all but his eyes somehow make me feel… weird.

"You interrupted me," he murmurs, slowly narrowing his eyes.

Isn't it obvious? I want to reply. Who does he think he is? But I find myself apologizing instead. "Sorry."

His stare is intense as he looks into my eyes. "Then leave." Speak about rudeness.

I apologize again and take to my leave. I absolutely do not want to associate with someone as rude as him!

That is when the bell inside the school ringed.

This red-haired boy with a tattoo walks right past me in a devil-may-care way. He's heading towards the school building.

No… way. That's the rumored transfer boy?!


End file.
